


let 'em talk

by kissmesexybatman



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bookstores, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmesexybatman/pseuds/kissmesexybatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re interrupting my X Files binge <i>and</i> making me put on pants? Timbers, this could be a dealbreaker.” </p><p>Jaytim Drabble - boyfriends and bookstores.<br/>(And X Files.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let 'em talk

“Hey, I’m home,” Tim called, tossing his keys on the table just inside the door of his apartment and tugging his tie loose. All he received in reply was a grunt, just barely loud enough to hear over the TV.

He sighed, pulling his jacket off, and walked into the living room, where a large lump of blankets with a mop of messy black hair was curled up on the couch, watching the X Files. Tim couldn’t help his smile. “ _ Detour  _ again? You’ve seen this episode, like, seven times.” He flopped down on the other end of the sofa.

The pile of blankets grumbled. “That’s offensive. I’ve seen it nine times.” Jason pulled a quilt down to glare at him.

Tim rolled his eyes. “How dare I.”

Jason just sniffed in return, but he did shove the covers aside enough that Tim could actually see him. He took the opportunity to study his boyfriend. 

Jason had shadows under his eyes and a scowl on his face, neither of which were unusual, but Tim suppressed another sigh anyways. His eyes drifted down to the left arm Jay had cradled in a sling. He’d dislocated it four days ago, saving Duke from falling off a roof. Alfred had given him a strict “no patrol” edict, effective for two weeks, and Jason was already going crazy. 

As evidenced by the man himself, now muttering under his breath at the characters onscreen. Time for drastic measures. “Hey, get up,” Tim said, poking at Jason’s thigh. He’d taken the opportunity of Tim’s momentary distraction to stretch his legs out over his lap.

“What? Why?” Jason lifted his legs off him even as he spoke.

“Because you’re way too miserable. And I’m the misery police.” Tim reached down to grab Jason’s good arm, helping him stand. They both winced at the series of cracks from Jason’s spine.

“That sounds like a teen angst band from 2008.” His sarcasm was kind of ruined by the giant yawn he let out.

“You would know. C’mon, put some pants on.” Tim clicked the TV off and headed towards their bedroom, pulling his tie over his head. God, he hated wearing suits.

“You’re interrupting my X Files binge  _ and  _ making me put on pants? Timbers, this could be a dealbreaker,” Jason threatened, shuffling after him.

Tim rolled his eyes again. “How did Alfred manage when you were a teenager?”

Jason followed him into the bedroom, dropping his blanket on the floor. “Terribly, clearly.”

Tim didn’t bother reply, picking a pair of jeans up off the ground and examining them. Nope, not his. He chucked them at Jason, who still caught them perfectly one-handed, and kept hunting for his own pants. Well, ones that didn’t belong to a suit.

His search was interrupted by Jason wrapping his arm around his waist from behind. Tim smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jason mumbled against his back. “How was work?”

Tim straightened and leaned his head back to rest against Jason’s collarbone, careful to not jostle his shoulder. “Eh. Boring. Lot of meetings, didn’t get to spend much time in the labs.”

Jason hummed and snuggled his face into Tim’s neck. They stood there like that for a long moment before Tim pulled away.

“You can’t distract me.” He narrowed his eyes and pointed accusingly. “I’m onto you, Todd.” Jason snorted and picked his jeans back up, tossing a pair of Tim’s over to him.

Five minutes later, they were changed and in Tim’s car.

“So now do I get to know where we’re going?” Jason asked, twisting awkwardly to buckle himself in with one hand.

“Nope.” Tim popped the p.

“Kidnapped by my own boyfriend,” Jason drawled. “How will I ever live this one down?”

Tim grinned as he pulled onto the street. “Just don’t let Dick find out. You’ll never hear the end of it.” Jason laughed. 

They rode in comfortable silence for a little while, Jason fiddling with the radio dial until he found a station playing classical piano music. Tim had only found out how much he loved it after they started dating.

“Okay, we’re here,” Tim announced, pulling into a parking lot.

Jason looked up from his phone, still open to a text conversation with Roy. “Petco? You want more fish?”

Tim sighed and pointed. “Barnes and Noble. Damian already lectures me enough about proper fish care.”

Tim watched his face change, lips twitching up and eyes crinkling. Jason Todd’s own personal brand of suppressed happiness. Jason turned to meet his gaze. “Really?”

He smirked back. “Yeah, go nuts. I know you need new stuff to read, and I have an entire bookshelf that really needs something better than the stuff that designer picked out.”

“Ah, the tragic life of the elite,” Jason quipped, but he was fumbling for his seat belt. They climbed out and walked across the slushy parking lot together.

As they walked inside, Jason dropped Tim’s hand and breathed in the smell of the books. Tim tapped his shoulder. “I’m gonna be sitting over by the cafe, okay? I have some work stuff to look over.” He lifted the tablet he’d brought along.

“‘Kay,” Jason replied, already reaching for a book on the Recently Arrived table.

He shook his head fondly and headed for the cafe, only to be brought up short by Jason grabbing his wrist again and leaning in to plant a kiss on his temple. “Thank you,” he whispered, and Tim smiled up at him.

“Anytime, Jay.”

Tim ordered a coffee and sat in a big, overstuffed armchair to work. Mostly, it was incredibly boring, but a couple of the lab techs had sent in some reports and proposals that actually seemed interesting. He lost almost two hours to research before he realized it.

He hadn’t seen Jason the whole time. Tim frowned and stood, picking up his jacket and tablet, before he went looking. 

He found Jason sitting on the floor, surrounded by books and reading intently. He smiled again, and man, he was doing that a lot today, but according to his family he’d been smiling a lot the last few months. Jason, too, Dick told him with a grin. Whatever, they could stuff it. All Tim knew was that the sight of Jason Todd sitting on the floor with stacks of books around him was the single most heartwarming thing he’d ever seen. 

He walked over and crouched down next to him. “So it’s going pretty good, then.” He kept his voice soft; he wasn’t sure if Jason had seen him walk up, he was so absorbed.

Jason looked up and smiled, and it was huge and earnest and  _ soft,  _ the kind of smile Tim saw so rarely from him it took his breath away every time. “You could say that.”

Tim brushed his bangs back and sat down next to him, trailing a finger over a cover. “Tell me about them.”

Jason was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Barnes and Noble with people who wholeheartedly love books is an adorable and heartwarming experience, so shout out to my roommates for this one.
> 
> Kudos and comments, either here or on my [tumblr](http://kissmesexybatman.tumblr.com/) are always appreciated.
> 
> (This one was a little quick, so sorry for any mistakes!)


End file.
